Breathing
by Pads-foot
Summary: "Faria o que fosse preciso por ele, porque um pedaço da sua sanidade desaparecia cada vez que o Winchester mais velho sorria para ele." Destiel (Dean/Castiel). Slash/Yaoi, Romance, Songfic.


**Titulo:** Breathing

**Autora:**Marcella Barbosa.

**Ship:** Destiel (Dean/Castiel)

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**POV:** 3ª pessoa.

**Censura:** PG-13

**Gênero:** Slash/Yaoi, Romance, Songfic

**Teaser**: "Faria o que fosse preciso por ele, porque um pedaço da sua sanidade desaparecia cada vez que o Winchester mais velho sorria para ele."

**Nota da Autora:** Aqui está o link da musica na qual me baseei a fic :D

watch?v=pDXD_Xknl1A

-º-

**I'm finding my way back to sanity again… Though I don't really know what I'm gonna do when I get there.**

Desde que Castiel tocara a pele queimada e pecadora de Dean, o anjo perdera sua noção de perigo. Assim que o caçador agarrou-se em seu salvador, esse teve a certeza que sua sanidade havia sido abandonada no inferno, assim como todo o seu juízo.

Agora Castiel anda nesta linha tênue entre a loucura e o desespero, segurando-se desesperadamente em sua fé que se esvaia toda maldita vez que o caçador o tocava, seja de forma casual ou sedutora. Sempre que sente o roçar de pele, uma intensa corrente elétrica percorre por todo o seu receptáculo. É insana essa sensação, surreal... Algo que nunca havia sentido com qualquer outro humano.

E a pior parte é que o anjo não tem certeza se ele quer que todo esse delírio suma de si, já que ele nunca se sentiu tão vivo durante todos esses séculos. Castiel realmente acredita que ele não é somente mais um peão do jogo estranho entre Deus e seja lá quem for seu oponente. Agora ele possuía o livre-arbítrio! A liberdade de possuir todos esses sentimentos.

Contudo, obviamente, havia o temor da queda. Porque sua graça seria arrancada de si junto com sua memória, e o anjo não queria perder suas valiosas lembranças junto com Dean. Elas eram sua maior preciosidade. Enganaria quem fosse preciso para permanecer ao lado do caçador. Faria o que fosse preciso por ele, porque um pedaço da sua sanidade desaparecia cada vez que o Winchester mais velho sorria para ele.

.

**'Cause I am hanging on every word you say**

E todas as mais bobas juras de amor que Dean solta de suas cordas vocais quando está próximo ao ápice permanecem e assombram a mente de Castiel. Se fosse outro, com certeza não levaria a sério de tão clichês que eram. Contudo o anjo nunca experimentou um amor tão intenso quanto este, na verdade, nunca havia tido qualquer tipo de relacionamento... Era um anjo, afinal!

Mas agora tudo era diferente. Agora ele vivia na Terra e tinha essa missão importante que estava disposto a cumprir com todas as suas forças, nem que isso significasse morrer: Proteger Dean Winchester. E todas essas frases ditas de forma relaxada são como combustível para aumentar o desejo de se tornar o escudo do caçador. Afinal, não importa o jeito que as palavras saem, e sim quais são. E Castiel não podia deixar de se sentir feliz cada vez que ouvia o humano dizer-lhe meios romances.

Para o anjo era como se seu amante rezasse cada vez que faziam sexo. E ele se apoiava nessas incoerências ditas para continuar a viver. Ele se agarrava na lembrança dos arranhões em suas costas e nos beijos em sua pele. Era a dor mais doce que havia sentido, e também as juras de amor mais agridoce que havia ouvido. E Castiel, a esse ponto, já não era capaz de distinguir o que era a ironia ou o que era a verdade mascarada.

.

**And even if you don't want to speak tonight, that's alright with me, 'cause I want nothing more than to sit outside Heaven's door and listen to you breathing**

E tem aqueles dias que Dean fica bravo com Castiel. O caçador teima que seus motivos são os mais certos do mundo e é para o outro pedir perdão, mas para o anjo é tudo bobagem e ele não consegue compreender aqueles sentimentos complexos do amante. Mas como ele poderia entender afinal, suas naturezas eram completamente diferentes...

Porém, nenhuma vez sequer Castiel negou um pedido de desculpas a Dean, por mais absurdo o motivo. E todas as vezes, o humano demora dias para perdoar o anjo! Sempre fora assim... Sam simplesmente não aguenta ouvir o irmão sempre reclamar pelo perdão não sincero do outro! Sempre fora assim... Porque o primogênito só é dramático quando envolve um certo anjo. E este sorri diante do charme de seu protegido e o observa até ele orar aos céus para poder ver o seu protetor.

E Castiel sempre aparecerá para ele. Não importa quantas brigas hajam, eles sempre farão as pazes. Porque mesmo que o anjo não se importasse de apenas observar Dean, ele prefere o sorriso doce que o humano o mostra e o beijo suave que ele deposita em seus lábios.

.

**Is where I want to be, yeah… ****Where I wanna be...**

Não importa o que aconteça, Castiel nunca sairá do lado de Dean, porque deitar em seu peito enquanto sente seu coração bater descompassado e ouve sua respiração, é um sentimento tão melhor do que estar no paraíso!


End file.
